The Lion King's Sister
by xXI'mAHuggerXx
Summary: This is the story about Simba's little sister and Mufasa's other daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Dawn broke on the Pride Lands, the sun's glow not too bright to gaze upon-rather like an immense ripe orange gourd rising from the earth into the sky to shed light on the African savannah. Though this was the sun's usual morning routine, this was no ordinary morning at all.

A call from Pride Rock put an end to the usual morning activity of the animals. The rhinos stopped charging, the antelope stopped grazing, the meerkats stopped foraging for insects, the cheetahs stopped hunting for game, the wading birds left the watering hole, taking flight past the waterfall.

Not since the time of Noah had there been such a procession of animals of such differing species, and those had only marched two by two. Elephants stumped, flamingoes flapped, gazelles leaped, giraffes paced, leafcutter ants crawled, zebras trotted, flightless birds waddled, and all the other creatures of the Pride Lands walked, crawled, or flew to Pride Rock. Only one event could bring together so many animals, which would ordinarily prey upon each other, being natural enemies: the birth of a future monarch.

A royal blue hornbill with a yellow beak flew to the peck and landed with a bow. The king nodded his head as a sign he's grateful for the respect. The animals parted a bit as the king's good friend and advisor made his way through the crowd with his staff in his hand. Once the old baboon climbed to the peak he gave the mighty king a hug.

And so it was. King Mufasa's mate Sarabi had given birth not three hours after dawn. All the king's subjects had come to pay homage to their new prince and future king.

Sarabi placed a kiss upon Simba's forehead, the little cub woke up and stared back at his parents. Rafiki approached the happy family and knelled before them so as to have a better look at Simba, the little cub titled his head staring at the druid and Rafiki gave him a smile and start the established custom of the presentation day.

He would perform a ritual which would acknowledge Simba as a part of the pride, a royal, a future King and the Alpha werelion. Rafiki started making circles with his cane above Simba's head, and as the cane was moving, the three sacred spheres which were attached to the tip began to dance around, something the little one stretch his tiny arms in an attempt to catch them, symbolizing the sun, the moon and the stars giving their blessing to the young prince. Afterwards, Rafiki cracked a blood-red peach fruit open, dipped his fingers inside its thick crimson liquid and painted Simba's forehead. The red paint was a symbol of blood and blood was the symbol of warriors and predators. Consequently the symbol of the werelions' race, and the red mark upon Simba's forehead meant that he would become a great warrior one day. Ending, the druid took a handful of earthly ash and threw it all over Simba's face, acknowledging him as the future ruler of this land. The ash tickled the little one's nose, causing him to let out an adorable sneezing that made his parents chuckle. With a nod of approval Rafiki grabbed the prince took him the edge of the peak where he trust the cub up for all the kingdom to see. The animals made noise at the sight of their future ruler. As a sun beam shined on the cubs the animals bowed down to show their respect. This was a happy day, indeed but there another little cub that would make her way into the Pride Rock soon.

* * *

"Life's not fair, is it?" Scar asked after he trapped an innocent little mouse in between his paw. "You see I...well I shall never be King". He looses his grip a little bit and the rat starts running upon his fingers. "And you...shall never see the light of another day. Hmm-hmm-hmm, adieu." As Scar opens his mouth to eat the mouse he then hears.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Zazu asked him.

"What do you want?" Scar asked annoyed by Zazu's presence.

"I'm here to announce that King Mufasa is on his way." Zazu said bowing after announcing Mufasa being on his way to see his younger brother. "So you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Soon the little rodent ran freely away from Scar's clutches.

"Oh now look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch." Scar sighed.

"Ha, you'll lose more than that when the king gets a hold of you. He's as mad as a Hippo with a hernia." Zazu crossed his wings with a glare.

"Ooh, I quiver with fear." Scar said in a dark tone and walk towards him malevolent way. Making the red-billed hornbill back away in fear. "Now Scar, don't look at me that way. HELP!" Zazu screamed before being engulfed in Scar's mouth.

"Scar!" He heard as he turned around only to see The king, his older brother, Mufasa behind him. "Drop him." Mufasa ordered. "Impeccable timing, your majesty." Zazu said through Scar's mouth. Scar turned around and spat Zazu out of his mouth leaving him disgusted covered in his saliva.

"Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners" Scar said with exaggerated yet sarcastic cheerfulness.

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba."

"Oh that was today?" Scar asked. "Oh I feel simply awful." Scar scratched his claws on down the side of a rock. Zazu shivered at the sound. "It must have slipped my mind" Scar finished examining his claws.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" Scar snapped his teeth at Zazu, and the bird flew behind Mufasa's leg. Scar bent down to speak with him.

"Well I was first in line until the little hairball was born." Mufasa lowered his head and spoke to Scar, eye to eye. "That hairball is my son and your future king." Mufasa assured Scar.

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy." he said turning away.

"Don't turn your back on me Scar."

"Oh no Mufasa." Scar said looking at his other brother. "Perhaps, you shouldn't turn your back on me." Mufasa jumped in front of Scar and roared.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

""Pity, why not?" Scar looked at Zazu. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute strength.." He looked at Mufasa

"...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Then he left. Zazu sighed.

"There's one in every family sire. Two in mine actually." He sat on Mufasa's shoulder. "And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Mufasa shook his head.

"What am I going to do with him?" Zazu looked at Mufasa.

"He'd make a very nice throw rug." Zazu said.

"Zazu."

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty, you could take him out and BEAT him." The two friends laughed and returned to Pride Rock with be with the newborn Simba.

"Mufasa." They heard and they turned around only to see their friend Rafiki standing in front of them. "She is here." He told the king about his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

It was already dark and long walk from the Pride Rock as Mufasa, Zazu, and Rafiki made their way to see the King's daughter. Mufasa hated to admit his but long ago after mated with his wife Sarabi, he mated with another lioness named Lulu. Mufasa met Lulu while he was attending business at Pride Lands while Sarabi was back at the Pride Rock. Lulu was being harassed by the Hyenas while roaming through the Pride Lands at night and since Mufasa was already King he had to save the lioness from the bloodthirsty hyenas. Zazu and Rafiki went with the king in silence. they knew that the king didn't want to talk about his affair with another lioness behind Sarabi back and they definitely knew not to tell anyone about his other cub either. Mufasa hated that he had to travel outside of the Pride Lands to see his newborn daughter but he understood because he didn't want anyone but Zazu, Rafiki, Lulu, and himself to know about what went on that fateful night.

* * *

**~Flashback Dream~**

* * *

_**Mufasa and Lulu laid in silence after what just transpired between the two of them. They didn't mean for this to happen but it already had happened, they just mated with each other. Both of them where wrath with guilt especially Mufasa, he couldn't believe that he had just mated with another lioness behind his queen back. Lulu on the other hand felt embarrassed because she knew that the king was faithfully committed to Sarabi and she mated with him anyway, she felt like a homewrecker but then again...she was one. The two animals continued to lay in silence, they didn't even want to make eye contact with each other after they passionate mating with each other.**_

_**"Lulu." Mufasa said but made sure to avoid eye contact with her. "Yes, your majesty?" She said not looking at him either. Mufasa was still lost for words after having an affair with the lioness. He had so much to say but couldn't find not one word, so he just hung his head sighed.**_

_**"We must get back to the pridelands now." He finally spoken.**_

_**"I agree, I must go back with the lioness." Lulu sprinted back to be with Sarabi and the lioness hunting party. Mufasa was ashamed for what he did, he never thought that he would be the one to be unfaithful towards anything or anyone for that matter. He headed back to the Pride Rock himself only to see his majordomo Zazu and his friend Rafiki behind him with the look of disappointment and shock on their faces. Mufasa knew what they were thinking and he did not blame them for it. Too embarrassed and ashamed for his actions he walked past them not saying a word or making eye contact with them. Zazu and Rafiki watched as the king made his way back home.**_

_**"I stunned." Zazu said in disbelief at his friend and master's actions. "I can't believe it. What do you think?"**_

_**"I have no words." The mandrill spoken and followed behind Mufasa leaving Zazu by himself. "Oh sire, what have you done?" He said sadly and flew behind them.**_

* * *

**~End of Flashback Dream~**

* * *

They finally made their way to Lulu to see Mufasa's daughter, there she was. Cradled into her mother's arms asleep snoring with little baby snores. The king made his way closer to take a more good look at his lioness daughter and the little lioness opened her eyes to her father. She had Mufasa's eyes and her Lulu's caramel fur, Zazu and Rafiki also looked at the cub. They kept quiet as they looked at the lioness smiling at her father. Mufasa now has a son and a daughter with two different lioness.

"Her name is Maia." Lulu finally said breaking the silence. "She has your eyes." She said to Mufasa.

"She is indeed a pretty little lioness." Zazu said Mufasa looks at Zazu making Zazu kept quiet. "May I hold her?" Mufasa said. Lulu nods and Rafiki hands little Maia to Mufasa. Mufasa looks at Maia, he was proud that his daughter made his way into the world but he hated how she came into the world. He had secretly only wished that Maia was his daughter through Sarabi instead of Lulu, so that way he would've never cheated on her and stayed faithful to Sarabi but it didn't turned out that way...it turned out differently than expected.

"She is indeed precious." The king spoken about his daughter. Lulu hated the fact that she had a cub by the king while he was already with his queen Sarabi but she hid her shame and embarrassment with a smile instead. Lulu smiled at the sight of her daughter being with her father.

Soon it was time for Mufasa, Zazu, and Rafiki to return back home after visiting Lulu and Maia. They were soon making their way back to the Pride Lands.

"Mufasa, I should've said this a long time ago but how long do you plan on...you know. Keeping this a secret from Sarabi?" Rafiki asked only to be pecked on the head by Zazu.

"you should know better than to ask the King Mufasa that." Zazu told him. "No Zazu." Mufasa said.

"Rafiki's right, I shouldn't keep any secrets."

"it's going to break her heart." Zazu said. Mufasa said to himself. "I know." He said. "Which is why I want the two of you to keep quiet about this."

"Mufasa, the secret will come out eventually." Rafiki warned him. "I know it will, but for now no one must know about this especially Sarabi which means the two of you must not say a word." He told them and the two nods to the King. "This is not going to end well." Rafiki whispers to Zazu.

* * *

_**Years Later...**_

The cub Simba ran out into the dark morning and stood on top of Pride Rock's peak. He smiled then ran back to the caves.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go! Wake up! -Dad! Dad" Simba said to his father and leapt over a lioness. Leaping on other sleeping lioness "Sorry!" he called back running to his sleeping parents. He shook Mufasa.

"Dad! Daad!

"Your Son Is awake." Sarabi said to Mufasa

"Before sunrise, He's your son." Mufasa said.

"Dad! Dad! Come on, Dad. You Promised!" Simba reminded his dad angrily.

"Okay, Okay. I'm up, I'm up." Mufasa said to his young son and let out a roar while yawning.

"Yeah!" Simba Excitedly said.

Soon Simba and Mufasa reached the top of the Pride rock, above the den.

"Look, Simba. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." The king told his son. "Wow." Simba was amazed at what he sees knowing that one day that the whole kingdom would be his.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Simba, the sun will set on my time here.

And will rise with you as the new king."

"And this will all be mine?" Smba asked. "Everything." Mufasa assured.

"Everything the light touches. What about that shadowy place?" Simba asked.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Simba." Mufasa told his son.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants."

"Oh, there's more to being king than getting your way all the time." Mufasa replied.

"There's More?" Simba asked.

"Simba..." Mufasa says as he starts to explain. Soon they are walking through the grasslands of the Pride Lands.

"Everything you see exists together in a delicate balance. As King, you need to understand that balance and respect all the creatures,

From the crawling ant to the leaping antelope."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the antelope?" Simba asked Confused.

"Yes, Simba, but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and the antelope eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great circle of life." Mufasa explains to Simba.

Soon Zazu came in and landed"Good morning, sire!" Said Zazu cheerfully "Good morning, Zazu." Mufasa replied.

"Checking in with the morning report." Zazu says.

"Fire away." Said Mufasa.

"Well! The buzz from the bees is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot." Zazu says.

"Really?" Mufasa asked before getting distracted by Simba.

"What are you doing, son?"

"Pouncing."

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Mufasa says

"I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't..." Zazu said.

"Zazu, would you turn around?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes, Sire. The cheetahs are hard up, but..." Zazu said and did as he was told

"Stay low to the ground." Mufasa Instructed. "Cheetahs never prosper..." Said Zazu. "Yeah, Okay. Stay low to the ground, right? Yeah." Simba whispers.

"What's going on?" Zazu asked.

"A Pouncing lesson." Mufasa replied.

"Very good. Pouncing. Pouncing? No, Sire, you can't be serious..." Zazu freaked out after realizing what was going on but Mufasa then motioned Zazu to turn back around and he did. "This is so humiliating." Zazu complained.

"Try not to make a sound." Mufasa quietly Instructed to Simba.

"What are you telling him, Mufasa? Mufasa? Simba?" Zazu said as he got pounced on by Simba as the King laughed.

"That's very good," Mufasa said to his son. "Zazu!" a mole said. "Yes!" Zazu said.

"Sir news from the underground." the Mole said. Mufasa still talking to Simba. "Now, this time..." Mufasa Said as he got interrupted.

"Sire! Hyenas in the Pride Lands!" A Freaked Zazu informed the King "Zazu Take Simba home." Mufasa instructed.

"Aw, dad, can't I come?" Simba asked but Mufasa said. "No, son."

"Pah! I never get to go anywhere." Simba complained. "Oh, young master, one day, you will be king. Then you can chase slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk." Said Zazu as he and Simba headed to pride rock.

After kicking the Hyenas out of the Pridelands, the King then made his way to go pay a visit to his daughter, Maia. He decided to make the trip to see Maia alone since Zazu was back at the PrideLands with Simba and Rafiki was well being Rafiki. Mufasa got to thinking about his daughter and realized that she and Simba were just alike. They're both young cubs, energetic, adventurous, both get into a little trouble from time to time, and both couldn't wait to see what life had to offer them. Mufasa didn't like sneaking behind Sarabi to meet his secret daughter and he's been thinking an awful lot about telling his Queen the truth about where he's been and why he was staying out so late like he was but he could never bring himself to do so, so he kept quiet about the whole thing. Finally, the King made his way to see his daughter only to just see her mother, Lulu.

"Your majesty?" Lulu said surprised seeing Mufasa here. "It's Mufasa." He corrected. There was only a few people who were allowed to call him by his true name; such as his wife, his brother, Rafiki, and now Lulu because the last time she called him that; they mated with each other and the King didn't want to go through that again.

"Where's Maia?" He asked.

"She went outside to play."

"What?" The King asked surprised at Lulu's answer.

"I said she went outside to play, I told her it was alright. What's the matter with that?" Lulu asked.

"I thought I told you not to let Maia out of your sight, she could've crossed the Elephant's graveyard or the Pridelands."

"Mufasa, there's nothing to be worried about I told Maia where to go and where not to go."

But little did Mufasa and Lulu know that little Maia did go where they forbid her to go, the Pridelands. While she traveled alone, she found herself running into two other cubs;

"Hi." Maia cheerfully said to them.

"Hello." One of them said. "My name's Maia, what's your name?"

"Well I'm Simba and this is Nala." Simba told her unaware that he just met his half-younger sister.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where did you come from?" Simba asked Maia.

"I'm from the Outside lands, so basically I'm an outsider." Maia explained.

"But why?" Nala asked.

"I don't know, me and my mom just live out here. She said is basically more peaceful out here then it is around other animals."

"Can't argue with that, say Nala and I are on our way to the Elephant graveyard. Wanna come?" Simba asked.

"The Elephant graveyard? Isn't that where the Hyenas live?"

"Well,...yeah."

"I don't know, my mom told me never to go there."

"Come on, it won't be that bad. Besides I'll protect both you and Nala."

"How?" Maia asked. "Because he going to be king one day." Nala revealed.

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yeah! This is whole land will be mine soon. Come on let's go." Simba says as he leads the way with both Nala and Maia leaving with him. Soon Zazu flies behind them realizing that Simba is aware of his half-sister.

"Oh dear." Zazu said terrified about Simba meeting Maia meaning that the King's secret would be revealed.

* * *

"So, how are we going to ditch the dodo?" Nala asked.

Simba smiled, Nala and Maia knew he already had a plan in mind.

"Well, we could distract him, from us." Simba said.

Nala laughed, and nuzzled Simba. He blinked, then smiled.

"Great idea, but how?" Nala asked.

"Oh, just look at the two of you. Little seeds of romance blossoming in the Savannah. Your parents will be thrilled... with your being betrothed and all." Zazu said while flying down in front of the two cubs.

"Be-what?" Simba asked.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Zazu replied.

Simba, Nala, and Maia were confused, they have no idea what Zazu is talking about.

"Meaning?" Nala asked.

"One day, you two are going to be married." Zazu said, smiling.

Nala and Simba wrinkled their muzzles in disgust.

"Yuck!" Simba exclaimed.

"Ewww." Nala exclaimed.

"I can't marry her, she's my best friend." Simba said.

"Yeah, It'd be too weird." Nala agreed.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle-doves have no choice, It's a tradition..." Zazu said.

"Hahaha, you two are gonna be lovebirds." Maia laughed.

"Well little Maia, it won't be long till you will be married yourself." Zazu revealed to Maia. "What? No way! I'm not gonna get married."

"I wouldn't be so sure, one day you'll meet a male lion and be married to him one day." Zazu said. "Yeah, right."

Simba mimics Zazu saying those words.

"Going back generations." Zazu finished.

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Simba said.

"Not so long as I'm around." Zazu said.

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Simba said, smiling.

"Hmmm... Nice try, but only the king can do that." Zazu said, poking Simba's muzzle.

"Well, he's the future king." Nala said.

Simba thumped Zazu's chest, "Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you." Simba said. Zazu was getting upset.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed." Zazu said angrily.

Simba smiled at Nala and Maia then at glared at Zazu.

"Not the way I see it." Simba said.

Simba jumps in front of Zazu and the whole place turns into many colors.

Simba begins to sing.

"I'm going to be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Simba sang.

"Well, I've never seen a king of beasts, with quite so little hair." Zazu sang, while plucking one hair from Simba's head, Simba winced.

Simba puts his head through a bush, and it looks like the leaves are his mane.

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before."

Simba climbs a log, and puts his paw on his chest.

"I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my Roar!"

Zazu was startled and fell backwards into a puddle.

Zazu gets on his feet.

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing." Zazu sang.

Zazu grabs a red thing and wipes his beak, the red thing was an ear of a red elephant, the red elephant swung its trunk and hit Zazu.

Zazu went flying into another puddle.

Nala, Maia, and Simba run to Zazu.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang.

Nala is on the left of Zazu, Maia is behind Zazu, and Simba is on the right.

"You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think..." Zazu said.

"No one saying do this." Simba sang.

"Now when I said that-" Zazi said.

"No one saying be there." Nala sang.

Simba stuck out his tongue at Zazu.

"What I meant was-." Zazu said.

"No one saying stop that." Simba sang.

"What you don't realize-." Zazu said.

Nala made a face at Zazu.

"No one saying see here!" Nala and Simba sang together.

"Now see here!" Zazu yelled.

Nala jumped in the puddle and Zazu was dripping with water.

Simba ran and Nala and Maia followed.

Simba climbed on an ostrich, Maia and Nala climbed a different ostrich.

"Free to run around all day." Nala and Simba sang.

"That's definitely out." Zazu said.

Zazu flew ahead of the cubs not looking in front of him.

"Free to do it all my way!" Simba sang.

"I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to-heart." Zazu sang.

WAM!

Zazu flew right into a rhino's rump.

Zazu fell to the ground, he was dizzy.

The ostrich that Nala is on lowered its head, and Nala hung on to it's neck.

"Kings don't need advice from little hornbills for a start." Nala sang.

"If this is where the monarchy is headed count me out!" Zazu said.

"Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about." Zazu said.

"This cub is getting wildly out of wing." Zazu said.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Simba sang.

"Everybody look left." Simba sang, a herd of animals tramples Zazu.

"Everybody look right." Nala sang, the herd of animals trample Zazu again.

Simba hops up a ladder of giraffe heads.

"Every where you look I'm..." Simba sang.

Simba and Nala roll down a giraffe neck and land on its stomach.

The two cubs held out one paw in the air.

"Standing in the spotlight!" Nala and Simba sang.

Zazu is stuck between two animal butts.

Zazu pushes them away as strong as he can.

"Not yet!" Zazu exclaimed.

The two animal butts crush Zazu.

"Let every creature go for broke and sing, let's hear it in the herd and on the wing, It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling." Nala, Maia, Simba, and the other animals sang.

A pyramid of many animals form, and and Simba, Nala, and Maia are on the very top.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king." Simba sang.

"Oh, he just can't wait to be king." Nala sang.

"Oh, I just can't wait..." Simba sings.

"Just can't wait." Nala sings.

"To be king!" Nala and Simba sing.

The pyramid of animals crumbles, and Nala and Simba go flying to the ground.

Simba hits the ground first, but he isn't hurt, Nala falls on top of him.

Nala gets of Simba, and the two cubs run away.

Nala looked back at a rhino, she sees a meerkat and a warthog, walking away from the rhino.

"Hey, Simba, look a meerkat and a warthog." Nala said.

Simba turned around and he did not see a meerkat, or a warthog.

"Yeah, right. Let's go." Simba said.

Nala and Simba ran again.

Nala began laughing, Simba joined her.

"All right, it worked!" Simba exclaimed.

"We lost him." Nala said.

"I am a genius." Simba said, arrogantly.

"Hey, genius, it was my idea." Nala said.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Simba said.

"With me!" Nala exclaimed. "Well technically, with us." Maia said.

Simba got into pouncing position.

"Oh yeah?" Simba said.

Simba growls playfully, and jumps on Nala, they wrestle, and Nala pins Simba on the ground.

He widened his eyes in shock, he had no idea Nala could do that.

"Pinned ya." Nala said.

"How did you do that?" Simba asked.

"I learned." Nala replied.

"Let me up." Simba said, annoyed.

Nala turned away smiling, Simba glares at her, then jumps on her again, they both tussle, and roll off a small cliff with Maia running behind them, the atmosphere grew darker around them, they did not even notice.

Nala pinned Simba again, he grunts.

"Pinned ya again." Nala said, with triumph.

Playing with Tojo, payed off.

A geyser nearby makes a loud noise, ejecting steam.

The two cubs gasp. Nala, Maia, and Simba see a craggy vale filled with skeletons of elephants.

Nala stares at the eerie place in awe.

"This is it, we made it." Simba said, smiling.

Nala, Maia, and Simba walk to ledge, and put their two front paws on the ledge to see over it. There is gray mist everywhere, and piles of bones everywhere.

Nala, Maia, and Simba look at each other.

"Whoa!" the two cubs say.

"It's really creepy." Nala said.

"Yeah... Isn't it great?" Simba said.

"It's great alright, greatly terrifying." Maia adds.

"We could get in big trouble." Nala said.

"I know, huh." Simba said.

Nala gets off the ledge, and sees an elephant skull.

"I wonder if its brains are still in there?" Nala said.

Simba walks toward the skull.

"I heard there were intestines in there." Maia said.

"There is only one way to know, come on, let's go check it out." Simba said.

Simba continues walking to the skull.

Zazu flew in front of Simba, "Wrong!" Zazu said.

"The only checking out you will be doing is checking out of here." Zazu said and rushed Simba to start moving.

"Aww, man." Simba said angrily.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Pridelands." Zazu said, looking in every direction.

"Look guys. Banana Beak is scared." Simba said

Zazu pokes Simba in the nose, "That's Mr. Banana Beak to you, fuzzy." Zazu said angrily.

And right now, we are all in very real danger." Zazu added.

"Don't be scared Banana beak, if anything goes wrong Simba will take care of it." Maia said.

"You, Simba, and Nala are still cubs and have no business being in the Elephant Graveyard." Zazu spoken. "...and your mother is going to be very angry with you being here." Zazu whispered to Maia.

Simba walked to the mouth of the skull, "Danger? Hah! I walk on the wild side, I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" Simba said, then laughing.

In the middle of Simba's laughing, inside the skull came evil laughter. Simba gasped in horror. He ran over to Nala, Maia, and Zazu.

They saw two hyenas coming out of the eyes of the skull, and one came out of the mouth. Nala gasped.

Nala, Simba, Maia, and Zazu were frightened at the sight of a trio of hyenas. Simba glared at the trio.

"Well, well, well, Banzai. What have we got here?" The female hyena said.

"Hmm. I don't know, Shenzi. Uhh.. What do you think Ed?" Banzai asked.

The one hyena with crazy looking eyes, and the tongue sticking out of its mouth just laughed.

Maia thought she would puke, because, the saliva dripping off the tongue belonging to the hyena known as Ed, was green, it made a sickening squish noise when it hit the ground.

The trio of hyenas circle the two cubs and Zazu.

Shenzi growled at Maia, the lioness cub backed away.

"Yeah, just what I thinking. A trio of trespassers!" Banzai said.

Zazu luaghed nervously, "And quite by accident, let me assure you. A simple navigational error." Zazu said.

Shenzi shook her head, her mane shaking, "Whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait... I know you, you're Mufasa's little stooge." Shenzi said.

Zazu frowned, "I, madam, am the king's majordomo." Zazu said.

Banzai turned his gaze on to Simba.

"And that would make you...?" Banzai asked.

"The future king." Simba said, showing no sign of fear.

Maia looked at Simba, she could not believe Simba was not afraid of three hyenas, he could have been, but it was to difficult to find out.

The three hyenas continued circling them.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" Shenzi said.

Simba shook his head, he glared at each hyena at a time.

"Puh. You can't do anything to me." Simba said.

Maia was so afraid, she wanted to be in her mother's arms right now.

"Uhh... technically, they can, we are on their land." Zazu said.

"But Zazu, you told they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers." Simba said.

"Ix-nay on the oopid-stay..." Zazu whispered to Simba.

Banzai came face to face with Zazu, "Who you callin' "oopid-stay?!" Banzai yelled.

"and who's this little cutie?" Shenzi asked staring hungrily at Maia.

"My, my, my! Ooh, look at the sun! It's time to go." Zazu starts to hasten the two cubs away. Shenzi notices and jumps in front of them.

"What's the hurry, we'd looove you to stick around for dinner." Shenzi said. Banzai shook his head in agreement.

"Yeaaah! We could have whatever's "lion" around." Banzai said. He burst out laughing.

"Oh, wait, I got one. Make mine, a "cub" sandwich." Whatcha think?" Shenzi said. She started laughing.

Ed starts jumping up and down jabbering,

"What is it, Ed?" Shenzi asked.

"Hey, did we order this dinner to go?" Banzai asked.

"No, why?" Shenzi replied.

"Cause there it goes!" Banzai yelled. Meanwhile a mile away from the trio of hyenas, Nala, Maia, and Simba are running away. Zazu tried flying away only to be caught by one of the Hyenas. Simba, Nala, and Maia escape from the Hyenas.

"Did we lose 'em?" Nala asked panting, and so was Simba and Maia, they looked in all directions, they had no idea where to go.

"I think so... Where's Zazu?" Simba replied.

After Simba said that, the three cubs heard Zazu screaming about a birdie boiler, they wanted to laugh, but they were too scared to laugh.

"A majordomo bird hippity hop all the way to the Birdie boiler." Benzai says as he sets Zazu in there. "Oh no! Not the Birdie boiler! Aah!" Zazu screams as the Birdie boiler sends him skyrocketing in the sky.

Simba, Nala, and Maia start running to help Zazu somehow. Maia saw Zazu being blasted away, into the Pridelands.

"Hey, why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Simba said. Shenzi slowly turned her head and looked at Simba, "Like... you?" She said.

Simba and Nala's ears flattened against their head.

"Oops." Simba said. "Big mouth!" Maia says to Simba.

The hyenas began running toward Maia, Nala, and Simba.

They both screamed. A geyser ejected red steam, in front of the three cubs and the three hyenas poked their heads out through the red steam, they flashed their shiny sharp teeth.

"Boo!" The trio of hyenas yelled.

The cubs run up an elephant skull, Shenzi was very close to biting into Maia rump, but the hyena was to slow.

The cubs slipped and started to slide down the spine of the elephant, Nala held onto Simba as best she could while Maia held onto Nala, her heart pounding faster and faster, the three cubs flew off the spine and fell into a mounatin of bones.

Simba ran up as fast as he could. Maia thought Simba was running too fast for a lion cub, to her horror, she realized Nala was slipping, Nala has lost her grip, and the hyenas got even closer to Nala.

"SIMBA! MAIA!" Nala yelled.

She saw them turn around and come to her rescue, Shenzi got her second chance to eat Nala, but Simba came out of no where, and slashed Shenzi on the cheek as Maia help Nala catch up with them, the three cubs ran up together.

Simba was ahead of Nala and Maia, and he climbed another spine of an elephant, the three cubs were on some rotten flesh, they jumped, but the skin broke and the two cubs fell, both were trapped, the ribs of the rotten beast in front of the cubs.

"Here, kitty, kitty. I want your tasty ribs." Banzai said.

Simba got in front of Nala and Maia, and tried to roar, but out came a squeaky yowl.

Maia started crying, "Don't worry, Maia, it's going to be okay." Simba whispered. She knew he couldn't save them, it looked like to Maia, Simba, and Nala. they would never reach adulthood.

Simba opened his mouth again to roar, but this time a thunderous roar was heard, it wasn't from Simba.

Nala and the trio of hyenas blinked in surprise.

A giant paw swiped at the hyenas, it was Mufasa!

Mufasa was above the hyenas, they were shaking beneath him. The trio of hyenas were begging for mercy.

"SILENCE!" Mufasa half roared.

The hyenas winced the three cubs smiled, they were saved.

"Calm down, we're really sorry." Shenzi said.

Mufasa was glaring at them, not even blinking.

"If you ever come near my son... or daughter again-" Mufasa began but was cut off.

Shenzi blinked, "Your daughter?" Shenzi said.

Mufasa roared for Maia did not have to hear that.

He stopped roaring.

"Oh, this is your son your son?" Shenzi asked stupidly.

"Did you know that?" Shenzi said while looking at Banzai.

"No, of course not." Banzai replied.

"Ed?" Banzai and Shenzi said. Ed stupidly nods his head yes. Mufasa roars, and the trio run away. Zazu went beside Mufasa smiling that the bloodthirsty hyenas scurried away but frowned as Mufasa looked down at him in an angry way. Simba approached his father with his tail between his legs and his ears flattened against his head.

"Dad, I..." Simba said. Mufasa glared at Simba.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Mufasa said.

"Dad, I'm... I'm sorry." Simba apologized.

"Let's go home." Mufasa said sternly.

Mufasa walked away, with Simba, Nala, and Maia behind him.

Nala looked at Simba.

"I thought you were very brave." Nala whispered.

Simba, looks at Nala and he looks away.

"At least we're safe now." Maia said little did the cubs, Mufasa, and Zazu knew that they are being watched by Scar.

* * *

_**Minutes later.**_

Nala, Simba, Maia, Mufasa and Zazu are back in the Pridelands. There was Lulu waiting for her daughter.

Maia stopped walking, Nala and Simba did the same. Mufasa called Zazu, and the hornbill landed in front of the king.

"Simba?" Maia said, while looking in his eyes.

Simba turned his gaze to Maia, she was shaking, he was about to nuzzle her, but Zazu landed in front of him.

"Zazu, take Nala home." Mufasa ordered.

"Simba...Good luck." Zazu said. Zazu placed his wing on Simba's shoulder, he sighed.

Zazu flew in the air and told Nala to follow him. Nala left Simba.

"I'll take my daughter home." Lulu said firmly. "Maia!" Lulu called and Maia runs to her mother and the two went home. Hoping that little Simba didn't know that Maia is his half younger sister.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is pretty boring but I promise that there will be excitement later on in next few chapters. Anyway, be sure to Read, Review, Favor, and Follow if you're interested and want to know what happens next. Do you think Mufasa's secret will be revealed soon?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Simba!" Mufasa called. As Simba made his way to his father he soon noticed a big paw print on the ground, he stared at it for a second before making his way to Mufasa and sat beside him. Mufasa then looked down at Simba and said. "Simba, I'm very disappointed in you."

"I know." Simba replied.

"You could've been killed . You deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse, you put Nala and your friend in danger."

Simba began to tear up after seeing that he made a great mistake. "I was just trying to be brave like you." He said.

"I'm only brave when I have to be." Mufasa said easing up on his son. "Simba, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble "

"But you're not scared of anything." Simba says.

"I was today." Mufasa said. "You were?"

"Yes , I thought I might lose you."

"Oh, I guess even Kings get scared, huh?" Simba asked and Mufasa nods. "But ya know what?"

"What?" Mufasa asked.

"I think those hyenas were even scareder." Simba said. Mufasa laughed. "'Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you."

Mufasa gives his son a noogie.

Simba yelps. "Oh no no ahh!" Simba and Mufasa tussled in the grass. Mufasa jumped up and bounded off.

"Oh come here!" Simba called running after him. He jumped at him.

"Gotcha!" They wrestled some more and ended up with Simba on Mufasa's head. "Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"We're pals right?" Simba asked. Mufasa laughed. "Right"

"And we'll always be together right?" he asked. Mufasa's face grew stern and he sat up a little, because he just remember telling Simba that soon the sun would set on him one day and would raise with Simba as the new King. Simba on his shoulder.

"Simba... Let me tell you something that my father told me... Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars."

"Really?" Simba asked.

"Yes…so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you… and so will I." He told Simba.

_"For both you and your sister."_ He thought to himself.

* * *

"Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you have put yourself through?" Lulu scolded at Maia. Maia only sat in silence knowing that not only did she put herself into harm's way but that she went against both her mother and father's wishes about wondering alone. Maia slowly looked up her mother. "Don't look at me like that! Speak to me! How could you disobey me like that?"

"I just wanted to play." Maia said quietly.

"Maia, you could've gotten hurt or worse you could've been killed! I tell you all the times, you have to be careful. Those hyenas are dangerous and they prey on little cubs like you which is why you must stay away from the Elephant Graveyard and Pridelands." Lulu said.

"But why the Pridelands? Is that where daddy lives?" Maia asked. Lulu hung her head low. "Yes, that's where daddy lives."

"Why doesn't he want to live with us? Did I do something wrong?" Maia asked her mother.

"No, you've done nothing wrong."

"All the other animals live at Pridelands, why don't we?"

"Because..." Lulu said. She wanted to tell her daughter the truth of why she could never go back to the Pridelands and why Mufasa didn't stay with them but her shame kept her from doing so and her guilt was eating her alive. "Sometimes, it's best to separate yourself from other tribes. That way no one would ever know what foul thing you've done to hurt others."

"Is that why we live out here?" Maia asked.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry because haven't done anything wrong."

"Did you do something wrong, mom?" Maia asked Lulu. Lulu paused and sighed. "It's getting dark outside, time for rest. We'll talk about it in the morning." Lulu told Maia as she lied down and Maia lied down next to her mother.

"Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Maia." Lulu cuddled up next to her daughter. "What am I gonna do? How am I going to tell the truth to her? Then, what would the others think." Lulu thought and finally closed her eyes to sleep.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Elephant Graveyard...**_

"Man that lousy Mufasa. I won't be able to sit for a week!" Banzai complained and Ed laughed. "It's not funny Ed." Banzai growled.

Ed bit his lip, then laughed falling on his back. "Hey shut up!" Banzai yelled but Ed continued to laugh. Banzai tackled Ed and the two started fighting. Shenzi rolled her eyes. "Will you knock it off!?" Banzai stopped, leaving Ed chewing on his own leg.

"Well he started it!" Banzai exclaimed.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Shenzi said.

Banzai drooled. "Man I hate dangling." Shenzi snickered sarcastically. "Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint."

"Yeah! Man I hate lions!" Banzai said. "So pushy"

"And hairy"

"And stinky"

"And boy are they uuugggly!" They exclaimed falling over together laughing. "Oh surely we lions aren't all that bad." The hyenas jolted up and saw Scar sitting on the perch in the cliff with green steam shooting up in the air.

"Oh Scar it's just you." Banzai remarked. "We were afraid it was somebody important"

"Yeah, you know like Mufasa." Banzai says. "Yeah!" Shenzi replied. Scar rolled his eyes. "I see."

"Now that's power." Banzai said. "Tell me about it, I just hear that name and I shudder." Shenzi said.

"Mufasa.." Banzai calls and Shenzi shivered. "Ooh…do it again."

"Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa! Mufasa!" Ed fell over laughing. "It tingles!" Shenzi replies. Scar sighed rubbing his forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey, hey, Scar! Did you bring us anything to eat? Huh?! Buddy, old pal, did ya, didya, didya?!" said Banzai.

"I pretty much handed those cubs right to you and you couldn't even dispose of them." said Scar dropping a Zebra leg down to them which they ravenously dug into.

"Hey, hey, Scar! Did you bring us anything to eat? Huh?! Buddy, old pal, did ya, didya, didya?!" said Banzai.

"I pretty much handed those cubs right to you and you couldn't even dispose of them." said Scar dropping a Zebra leg down to them which they ravenously dug into.

"Well, it's not like they were alone Scar." said Shenzi before she dug back into the leg.

"Yeah...what're we supposed to do? Kill Mufasa?" Banzai said and swallows chunk of Zebra meat

"Precisely." said Scar giving a sinister grin.

Banzai and Shenzi: "Huh?"

Scar jumps off the platform, between two rocks and lands on the zebra bone, smashing into the ground and geysers give off green gas and kept that sinister smile on his face.

"I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside "

Scar looked to his side and saw Ed mindlessly chewing on a bare bone and scowled because he wasn't listening to him.

"But thick as you are. PAY ATTENTION! My words are a matter of pride."

He smacked the bone out of Ed's paws and then waved his own paw in front of Ed's face, but Ed looked dumbly into space and his friends chuckled behind Scar.

"It's clear from your vacant expression, the lights are not all on upstairs. But we're talking kings of successions."

Scar glared at them and appeared right in front of their faces, scaring the life out of Banzai and Shenzi.

"Even you can't be caught unaware! So prepare for the chance of a lifetime! Be prepared for sensational news!"

Scar hopped onto another ledge and thought deviously of the thought of what killing Mufasa would be like as well as what would happen to Pride Rock after he was dead. He would rule even better than Mufasa and have a kingdom all to himself.

"A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer!"

"And where do we feature?" Shenzi asked. Scar grabbed her cheek and held it tightly.

"Just listen to teacher." he advised before he released her.

"I know it sounds sorbid, but you'll be rewarded when at last I am given my dues! And injustice deliciously squared! Be prepared!"

The hyenas smiled at the thought of something that they had no clue about.

"Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared. For what?" Banzai said and Scar groaned.

"For the death of the king!" Scar said loudly

"Why is he sick?" Banzai asked. Scar rolled his eyes and grabbed his neck.

"No fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba too." Scar said smiling wickedly before he dropped Banzai onto the ground.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?!" Shenzi said happily.

"No King! No King! La la la la la la!" they sang happily but Scar growled at them.

"IDIOTS! There will be a king!" he yelled at them

"Hey, but you said that-"

"I WILL BE KING! So stick with me and you'll NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!" Scar proclaimed and the hyenas cheered.

"YAY! Alright, long live the King!" the hyenas said and soon the whole pack of hyenas joined them in the great news.

"It's great that we'll soon be connected, to a king who'll be all time adored!" Scar smiled wickedly above his loyal subjects.

"Of course quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain on board. The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee. The point that I must emphasize is..."

Scar leaped down from the high ledge and openly glared at all of the hyenas. "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!"

"So prepare for the coup of the century! Be prepared for the murkiest scam!"

Scar hopped onto one of the heated ledges that began to extend all the way out of the cave and into the cold night sky with blazes of fire and smoke surrounding him.

"Meticulous planning! Tenacity spanning! Decades of denial! Is simply why I'll...be king undisputed, respected, saluted and seen for the wonder that I am. Yes my teeth and ambitions and bared! Be prepared!"

The hyenas were all laughing hysterically and singing along with Scar about his plan for taking the throne from Mufasa and the future king Simba.

"Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! BE PREPARED!"

Scar and the hyenas laughed maniacally towards the night sky as the plan for killing Mufasa and Simba would take place tomorrow.

* * *

"Now you wait here." Scar instructed Simba. "Your father has a marvelous surprise."

"What is it? Simba asked curious to know.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you Simba."

"I'll still act surprised if you'll tell me."

"Oh, you are a naughty boy!" Scar teased. "Come on Uncle Scar!" Simba whined. "It's only for you and your daddy." His Uncle told him. "Sort of a...father/son...thing. I better go get him!" He said pulling his paw away and waving it in the air. Simba sighed watching him. Scar turned away.

"I'll go with you!" Scar turned around and snapped at him.

"NO!" Simba jumped back. Scar gulped. "Heh heh heh…No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas…" He said pushing Simba back onto the rock. Simba looked up at him shocked.

"You know about that?"

"Simba, everybody knows about that" Simba looked down embarrassed. "Really?"

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, eh?" Scar said putting him paw around Simba. He pulled him closer. "Oh... and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?" he said letting go of Simba. Simba looked at the ground. "Oh..ok." Scar patted Simba on the head then turned and walked away.

"Hey, Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise?" Scar looked over his shoulder. "Simba, it's to DIE for."

The hyenas were waiting under a rock for Scar. Banzai's stomach growled. "Shut up!" Shenzi growled. Banzai shrugged. "I can't help it! I'm so hungry…I gotta have a wildebeest!" He said jumping up.

Shenzi pulled him back down. "Stay put"

"Well... Can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones?"

"No…we wait for the signal from Scar" Shenzi growled. Shenzi looked at a cliff as Scar appeared. "There he is. Lets go."

"Little roar. Pah." Simba snorted. A lizard crawled over his tail and he looked at it. He smiled and jumped up and roared. The lizard didn't even look at him. Simba jumped over him and roared again. Then he roared louder and the lizard scrambled off. Simba smiled proudly as his roar echoed in the canyon. Simba looked down as the canyon floor began to shake. He looked up as a stampede of wildebeest started to flood down the canyon walls. He scrambled to his feet and started to run.

Meanwhile Mufasa and Zazu were on patrol. "Look Sire..the herds are on the move." Zazu reported. "Odd…" Mufasa replied.

Scar appeared. "Mufasa quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Simba's down there!" Mufasa eyes filled with fear. "Simba?" Zazu flew ahead as the two lions ran towards the gorge.

Zazu flew into the gorge and found Simba and Nala. "Zazu help me!" Simba cried.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" Zazu called flying back. "Hurry!" Simba cried. Zazu flew to Mufasa. "There! There on that tree!" Zazu said.

Mufasa noticed his son. "Hold on Simba!" he said as he jumped into the gorge. A wildebeest ran into the tree, cracking it.

Zazu flew around frantically. "Oh Scar! This is awful. What will we do? What will we do? I know! I'll go back for help! That's what I'll do, I'll go back for-" Scar knocked Zazu into a cliff and knocked him out, then followed Mufasa's progress. Mufasa realized he past the tree and turned around just as a wildebeest broke the tree. The cubs were thrown into the air, and Mufasa jumped up, catching Simba in his mouth, Mufasa ran for the cliff, but a wildebeest ran into him. He quickly put Simba down on the ledge, then fell back into the stampede.

"Dad!" Simba cried. Simba watched in horror as while looking for his father.

Meanwhile in the Outside lands Maia noticed that there was a stampede of wildebeest.

"Mom, there's a stampede!" Maia calls and Lulu went outside to see for herself.

_"What's going on out there?"_ She thought. At the last second, Mufasa leapt out of the herd and started to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turned and started to climb up to the top of the gorge. But, Out of his sight, Mufasa reached a point right below a ledge. His claws scraped against the rock. Above him on the ledge was his brother.

"Scar!" He cried, slipping. "Brother! Help Me!" Scar looked without any emotions whatsoever down at his brother, and then suddenly latched onto Mufasa's forepaws with his claws extended. Mufasa roared, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but then he realized, his brother never liked him, his brother was jealous, his brother wanted him dead. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent. Scar smiled. "Long Live The King." Scar said as he threw his brother back, and he fell into the stampede. "Aaah!" he cried.

"Noooo!" Simba screamed as he watches his father fall into the stampede of wildebeest and was trampled. Simba ran down the slope and into the canyon, as the stampede passed. Simba coughed. "Dad?" He heard a sound. "Dad..?" A wildebeest jumped over something then ran off. Simba saw his father lying under the broken tree.

Simba ran over to him. "Dad? Dad..come on" He rubbed his head against Mufasa's.

"You Gotta Get Up…" He pushed on his dad. "We Gotta Go Home…" He tugged on his ear. Simba ran off a bit, frightened. "Help! Somebody!" He looked around, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Anybody…" He turned back to Mufasa and cuddled under his paw.

Scar took about a minute to arrive. His face unexpectedly emerged from the dust clouds and coldly saw the cub crying and the dead king. "Simba," he said, "what have you done?"

Simba got off his father. "The wildebeests and…" he whimpered, "he tried to save me. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course… of course you didn't," Scar told him, "no one ever wants this things to happen." He pulled Simba close to him; the little cuddled his paw. "...But the king IS dead." he said, looking regretfully at Simba. "And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think?" Simba sniffled.

"What am I going to do?" he asked. "Run Away Simba. Run Away, and Never Return." Scar said.

Simba ran off, crushed. Scar watched as the hyenas appeared behind him, "Kill Him." He told them. The hyenas ran off. The Hyenas chased after Simba. Simba found his only way out was to jump off a cliff, so he did, rolling down the side and into a brier patch. Banzai noticed this and slid to a stop, barely making it. But the others didn't stop, and Banzai flew into the briers.

"OWW!" he screamed jumping out of them. Shenzi and Ed laughed. Shenzi noticed Simba run into the desert. "There He Goes! There He Goes!" Banzai removed some thorns from his butt.

"So go get Him" he said. Shenzi snorted. "There's no way I'm going in there. What you want me to come out looking like you, cactus butt?" Ed laughed. Banzai glared at him and spit a thorn onto his nose. Ed yelped.

"We Gotta Finish the job!" He said. Shenzi shrugged. "He's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he ever comes back, we'll kill him."

Banzai turned towards Simba and yelled to him. "Did ya hear that? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!"

* * *

Scar sat at the bottom of Pride Rock, the lionesses gathered around. "Mufasa's death was a terrible tragedy…but to lose Simba! Who had barely begun to live…" The Lionesses tried to comfort Sarabi. Nala sat under her mother, crying.

"...For me it is a deep personal loss." Scar continued. "So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era...in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future!" Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appeared everywhere. The Lionesses gasped.

Rafiki shook his head. After wiping away a tear, he reached up and rubbed his hand across the cub painting, smearing it. Their last hope, was gone.

Lulu and Maia stood far away so no one would notice that they were there. Lulu sheds a tear hearing that her daughter's father was dead, Maia sat underneath her mother crying...she never gotten a chance to spend any time with father like she had wanted and that her half brother Simba was dead also...or so she thought.

"Bye, daddy. I'll miss you." Maia says to her father. Simba and Maia's father is now dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu and Maia made their way back from the Pridelands after hearing that Mufasa was killed in a stampede. Lulu was already sad because before Mufasa had passed, she had gotten into an argument with him about Maia sneaking off. It was already bad enough that Maia had snuck off to the Elephant Graveyard where she, Simba, and Nala would've been eaten by the Hyenas but she could've made her way to the Pride Rock where everyone would know about the former King's daughter. Lulu had to be strong for her daughter but deep inside Lulu herself was depressed because not only did her daughter lose her father but that she lost her half brother Simba. While walking along side her daughter she could remember the argument that she and Mufasa had before his tragic death.

* * *

**~Flashback Dream~**

* * *

_**"I thought you said you had a talk with her about sneaking off." Mufasa said to Lulu.**_

_**"I did have a talk with her."**_

_**"Then why would she sneak off?"**_

_**"I don't know, I have no clue why she would sneak off the way that she did." Lulu sighed and hung her head low. "I just hope that that Simba and Maia didn't find out that their brother and sister."**_

_**"It would've been your fault if they did find out." Mufasa replied.**_

_**"Excuse me?"**_

_**"Had you been more firm with Maia, she would've never snuck away."**_

_**"I was firm with Maia and since where do you get off telling me how to raise my daughter?" Lulu said getting in Mufasa's way.**_

_**"Apparently you're not doing a good job of raising her very well. The would've never happened if she was under my watch!" Mufasa spoken which Lulu took very offense to.**_

_**"I am doing the best I can for Maia, it's not like you're ever around to see it."**_

_**"What does that suppose to mean?"**_

_**"You're not around! That's exactly what it means!"**_

_**"I am the King of Pridelands, you know I can not be around like I want to be!"**_

_**"Exactly! So you have no right to tell me how to raise my daughter! Especially when you haven't been there for her when she needed you!"**_

_**"I have always been there for Maia when she needs me and how dare you say otherwise!"**_

_**"Being there? Being there? Ha! Being there is not coming all the way from the Pridelands to pay a visit for an hour, being there is not putting an entire land over your her, being there is not coming here questioning my parenting towards Maia. Being there is exactly what it means single day whether she's happy, sad, sick, injured, or healthy. The daughter you love so much was just another thorn in your backside, so until you've done that plus carrying her for 110 days. You don't ever tell me how to raise my daughter!"**_

_**"I will do and say whatever I want, I am her father!"**_

_**"The same father that didn't even want her in the first place!"**_

_**"What?" They heard and saw little Maia standing behind the two of them. "You never wanted me daddy?" Maia asked Mufasa.**_

_**"Maia, no no that's not true." Mufasa said wanting a hug from his daughter only for Maia to run away. "Maia!"**_

_**"Maia!" Her mother calls but Maia kept on running.**_

_**It took awhile for Mufasa and Lulu to find Maia but luckily he found her staring at the moonlight all alone. Mufasa walked right next to Maia and sat down next to her. "I just want to let you know that the day you were born was one of the happiest days of my life. I mean it." He said to Maia but she still didn't believe it.**_

_**"Just because I'm not around doesn't mean I don't love you, I just have a lot responsibilities to handle at the Pride Lands." Mufasa lend down next to Maia. "I was wrong, I was very wrong."**_

_**"And I was wrong for bringing it up in the first place." Lulu said.**_

_**"Maia, you know that you've never heard me speaking bad about your father at all. Because he is a good father, Maia." Lulu spoke but Maia reminded silent.**_

_**"Maia, I know you're just a cub but this is the part where you say I love you daddy and I forgive you." Mufasa said. "Why?" Maia asked.**_

_**"It's good manners, Maia." Mufasa spoke.**_

_**"Of course, I still love you, you're my daddy. I'm just mad at you."**_

_**"Oh well, I can except that." Mufasa said and hugged his daughter.**_

_**"I don't have to be home for another hour or so, if you'll give me a chance I still want to spend time with you."**_

_**"Really?" Maia cheerfully asked. "Oh, of course!" Mufasa said the father and daughter played together while the mother watched happily.**_

* * *

**~End of Flashback Dream~**

* * *

Lulu tearfully smiled while remembering Mufasa with Maia. She felt so bad about the argument that she had with Mufasa that it was eating her up inside. Meanwhile, Maia was sad that her daddy was gone forever and that her new friend Simba was gone too. The two headed home till they heard a strange noise coming from behind them, Lulu and Maia looked all around them to find out out where the noise had came from but they couldn't find anything. The two kept walking on home and they heard the noise again and laughter was right along with it. There they were a gang of Hyenas circling around them with only one thing one their minds...hunger. Maia held closely onto her mother and the Hyenas were surrounding them, Lulu knew that there was no way that she could've fought all of them while Maia was around. Lulu leaned down and whispered to Maia. "Maia, listen to me." She said and while the Hyenas crowded around them.

"Run." She told Maia. "But mom-" Maia tries to speak.

"Just run away and don't look back. Go!" Lulu commanded and Maia did what she was told while Lulu tried to fend off the Hyenas. As Lulu tries to fend off the Hyenas. Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed went after Maia. They tried their best to catch the little cub but Maia was too quick for the Hyenas to keep up with her. Maia was scared and wanted to be with her mother but she kept her mother's word and kept running, not looking back once, and she kept doing so till the morning came.

* * *

Simba had collapsed from heat exhaustion while running away from home, and getting surrounded by a flock pf buzzards.

Meanwhile in the Oasis,. A certain meerkat and a warthog charged out into the desert.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaahh!" He yelled as they headed for the buzzards.

"Get out!"

"Get out!" They yelled.

"Get outta here!"

"Whoo!"

"I love it! Bowlin' for Buzzards!" Pumbaa smiled.

"Gets 'em every time," Timon laughed as he dusted himself off. "Uh oh," Pumbaa noticed an unconscious Simba, "Hey Timon, you better come look; I think it's still alive."

"Ewww…" Timon grimaced as he walked over to them. Simba had one paw in front of his face. "All righty, what have we got here?" He sniffed at him before lifting his paw up with a struggle, before dropping it, and jumping back in fright, tripping backwards over it. "Jeez, it's a lion!" He exclaimed, before he scurried back on the warthog's head and pulled his ears back. "Run, Pumbaa! Move it!"

"Hey Timon, he's just a little lion," Pumbaa smiled at the cub. "Look at him. He's so cute, and all alone!"

"Could we keep him?" He asked Timon.

"Pumbaa, are you nuts?!" He yelled in his ears, "We're talking about a lion. Lions eat guys, and girls, like us."

"But he's so little," Pumbaa leaned closer to him, accidentally dumping his pint-sized friends on the ground.

"He's gonna get bigger," Timon retorted, as he was under the warthog's nose.

"Maybe he'll be on our side," Pumbaa said.

"A-huh!" Timon laughed, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe he'll b… Hey, I got it! What if he's on our side?"

"You know, having a lion around might not be such a bad idea." He climbed back up on the warthog's head.

"So we're keepin' him?"

"Pbb, of course," Timon scoffed, "Who's the brains of this outfit?"

Pumbaa carefully lifted Simba up on his tusks. "Uhhh…"

"My point exactly," Timon said before Pumbaa could get a word in, "Jeez, I'm fried," He wiped some sweat off his forehead, "Let's get out of here, and find some shade."

Once they found a shady spot, Timon splashed some water on the cub's face, as he came to.

"You okay, kid?" Timon asked him.

"I guess so," Simba replied.

"You nearly died," Pumbaa told him.

"I saved ya," Timon claimed. Pumbaa snorted at him, "Well uh, Pumbaa helped. A little."

"Thanks for the help," Simba said dully before walking away.

"Hey, where're you going?" Timon asked him.

"Nowhere," The cub replied dully.

"Gee, he looks blue," Timon remarked as he and Pumbaa, watched him.

"I'd say brownish-gold," The warthog said, misunderstanding the meerkat's statement.

"No, no, no, he means he's depressed," Timon explained to him.

"Oh." Pumbaa trotted up to Simba, with Timon following. "Kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"Nothin', he's on top of the food chain!" Timon joked, "Ahhhhhhha ha haaa!" He elbowed Simba's side as he cracked up, "The food cha-haain!" Pumbaa and Simba stared at him silently, "Ehe he… ehem," He slowly stopped, realizing his joke flopped. "So, where're you from?" He asked Simba.

"Who cares? I can't go back."

"Ahh, you're an outcast!" Timon smiled, "That's great, so are we."

"What'd you do?" Pumbaa asked Simba.

"Something terrible; but I don't want to talk about it." Simba answered.

"Good, we don't want to hear about it," Timon said,

"Come on, Timon. Anything we can do?" Pumbaa asked Simba.

"Not unless you can change the past." Pumbaa's heart ached for him.

"You know, kid, in times like this, my buddy Timon says "You got to put your behind in your past,"" He misquoted.

"No, no, no," Timon waved his arms around. "I mean…"

"Amateur; Lie down before you hurt yourself." Pumbaa sat down, looking disappointed, "It's "you got to put your past behind you." Look kid, bad things happen, and you can't do anything about it, right?"

"Right."

"Wrong!" Timon suddenly poked Simba's nose, surprising him, "When the world turns its back on you, you turn your back on the world."

"That's not what I was taught."

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me," Timon cleared his throat and before he could say anything Maia came bursting onto the scene startling an unexpected Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba. She collapsed on the ground after running all night away from the Hyenas chasing her.

"Another lion?" Timon explained. "Where are you guys coming from?" Timon asked Simba and he shrugged not knowing where Maia came from. Maia turns around to see the three staring at her and instantly Simba recognized her.

"Maia?" He calls. Maia turns around to see who called her name. "Simba?" She said.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?" Maia asked.

"No I ran away. What are you doing here?" Simba asked.

"I ran away too." Maia explained. "Uhh, do you two know each other?" Timon asked the two cubs.

"Well, this is my new friend Maia." Simba said. "Are you an outsider too?" Pumbaa asked her. "Well yeah, I am."

"Can we keep her too?" Pumbaa asked Timon. "You're really trying to create a foster home aren't ya, Pumbaa?" Timon sarcastically asked.

"Please, I have no place else to go?" Maia begged. Timon saw the sadness and desperation in Maia's eyes and so he had to take both Simba and Maia in. "Alright, you can come with us." Timon said. "But, if you two are going to be staying with us. You have to understand our phrase."

"What phrase?" Maia asked.

"Hakuna Matata."

"What?"

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta," Pumbaa repeated more slowly, "It means "No worries.""

"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!" Timon started singing.

"Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!" Pumbaa started as well.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Timon started singing. They led Simba and Maia over to a green bush, which they leaned into like it was a cushion.

"It's our problem-free… philosophy," The duo sang together.

"Hakuna Matata," Timon filed down one of Simba's claws.

"Hakuna Matata?"

"Yeah, it's our motto," Pumbaa told him.

"What's a motto?" Simba asked them.

"Nothin', what's a-motto with you?" Timon joked, "Ahh haha!" He laughed, as did Pumbaa.

"You know, kids. These two words will solve all your problems," Pumbaa told Simba and Maia.

"That's right! Take Pumbaa for example," Timon said before he started singing, "Why, when he was a young warthog."

"When I was a young wartho-o-o-og!"

"Very nice." Timon complemented cleaning out his ear.

"Thanks!"

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal," Timon continued,

"He could clear the savannah after every meal."

"I'm a sensitive soul," Pumbaa chimed in, "Though I seem thick-skinned.

"And it hurt that my friends never stood downwind. And oh, the shame!"

"He was ashamed!" Timon chimed in.

"Thoughta changing my name."

"Oh, what's in a name?" Timon chimed again.

"And I got downhearted."

"How did you feel?" Timing asked him.

"Every time that I…"

"Pumbaa! Not in front of the kids!" Timon said stopping him.

"Oh, sorry," He said sheepishly. Simba and Maia furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

"Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase," The duo sang together, as Timon hoisted Pumbaa up to a vine, which he started swinging on, as Simba and Maia watched with interest.

"Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze."

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Simba started singing with them, becoming more enthusiastic.

"Yeah, sing it, kid!" Timon did a vaudeville knee-slide up to him.

"It's our problem-free…" The cubs and meerkat sang together, before Pumbaa landed next to them.

"… philosophy!" He finished.

"Hakuna Matata!"

"Welcome… to our humble home," Timon pulled back a large fern leaf, revealing their home to Simba, and Maia who stared in awe.

"Wow!" Maia said amazed at the magnificent view.

"You live here?" Simba asked.

"We live wherever we want," Timon shrugged.

"Yep, home is where your rump rests," Pumbaa chuckled.

"It's beautiful," Simba smiled.

Later, as they walked through the oasis, Pumbaa let out a loud, raunchy burp. "I'm starved."

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," Simba remarked.

Timon stopped walking, "Eeeahhah, we're fresh out of zebra."

"Any antelope?"

"Na-ah," Timon shook his head.

"Hippo?"

"Nope," Timon said,

"Watermelon?" Maia asked and Timon, Pumbaa, and Simba looked in confusion. "I'm a vegetarian lion." Maia said.

"Listen, kids if you live with us, you have to eat like us." He then spotted a stray log, and he and Pumbaa, walked towards it. Pumbaa forced the log up with his snout, revealing a bunch of grubs and bugs, one of which Timon grabs.

"Eeew, what's that?" Simba asked.

"A grub. What's it look like?"

"Eeew, gross!" Simba grimaced in disgust, while Timon ate the bug.

"Tastes like chicken," The meerkat remarked.

Pumbaa slurped up a large worm, as the trio started feasting on bugs. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies," Timon grabbed a bug, and ate it, "Piquant… with a very pleasant crunch," He remarked before eating another.

"You'll learn to love 'em," Pumbaa told the cub, with his mouth full.

"I'm telling you, kid, this is the great life; no rules, no responsibilities," Timon poked his hand into a knothole, making many bugs scramble out, as he pulled one out, "Oooh! The little cream-filled kind." He ate it before placing another bug on a leaf he was carrying, that had a bunch of other bugs on it. "And best of all, no worries." He offered the bugs to Simba, "Well kid?"

Simba grabbed a grub from the pile, "Oh well, Hakuna Matata," Simba shrugged, before slowly slurping it. At first, he looked sick, but then he started becoming more cheerful. "Slimy, yet satisfying."

"That's it," Timon smiled.

"Well you guys enjoy, I'll just eat the leaves on this tree." Maia said taking a bit of the leaves.

* * *

_**Years later…**_

"Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata, Hakuna Matata…" Timon and Pumbaa chanted to the beat.

"It means no worries," A now adult Simba and Maia chimed in, "For the rest of your days."

"It's our problem-free… philosophy," They all sang together. "Hakuna Matata."

They dove down in the pond in turn, with Timon going first, then Pumbaa, then Maia all of them making small splashes. When Simba jumped down, he grabbed a vine with his teeth, it broke under his weight, so he fell in the pond, resulting in a splash big enough to wash the foursome ashore. The foursome repeated the two words together as they boogied off into the oasis. Simba and Maia grew up together just as brothers and sisters are supposed to.


	6. Chapter 6

Snapping out of his trance, Pumbaa looked to the sound he heard. The grass seemed empty, but he couldn't rid himself of the feeling that something was watching him. He peered closer this time and started to see a figure in the grass. It was much larger than him, and seemed to be moving toward him. Cautiously, he took a step back, never once taking his eyes off the shape. Sensing that she might lose her chance, Nala leapt toward her target with teeth bared. Pumbaa screamed and began to run, his instincts and adrenaline keeping his short legs from collapsing from energy loss. Hot on his tail, Nala followed his every move as he zigged and zagged left and right until he was caught under a tree root. Desperate to escape, Pumbaa tried freeing himself, the panic rising in his chest as he heard the footsteps behind him get closer. Timon ran up to him and tried to calm him down, unaware of the imminent danger.

"Pumbaa, what's going on?" He asked as Pumbaa continued to free himself

"Pumba! What's wrong?" Maia asked the warthog.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumbaa cried as Timon climbed onto the tree root to see what Pumbaa was talking about. As soon as he saw Nala, he climbed off the root and began to push Pumbaa from behind, while Maia tries to pull Pumba determined not to leave their friend.

"Simba! Pumba's in trouble!" Maia calls out at her half brother.

"Why do I always have to save your-AAAH!" Timon shouted as Nala made to pounce at them, her teeth bared and claws poised. An unexpected roar made her look up and gasp in surprise as a lion leaped from behind the warthog and landed right in front of her, curled in a defensive crouch. They jumped for each other at the same time, neither gaining the upper hand as the meerkat yelled encouragement to their rescuer.

"Bite her! Go for the jugular! The jugular!" He yelled as he watched the fight, his nerves frayed in anticipation for the outcome. Going on two legs, the lion made a false move as his footing slipped and he looked down. Taking the opening, Nala rushed him and pinned him down with a resounding thud on the grassy ground. Baring her teeth menacingly, Nala looked at her opponent. He had a full and bushy mane with strong limbs to match. If he hadn't slipped, Nala wondered if she could have really beat him. As she studied him, he studied her. There was something about the way she fought… And her eyes.

"Nala?" He ventured, the uncertainty clear in his voice. Nala blinked in surprise before moving away from him quickly. How did he know her name?

"Nala?" Maia said also while looking at the lioness herself.

"Is it really you?" Simba asked hopefully as she sat away from him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was sure she'd never seen this lion before, but there was something about him that made her feel like a cub again. And she hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"It's us, Simba and Maia." He said gently, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Simba? Maia?" She repeated uncertainly. They smiled and nodded their heads, unsure of how she would react. Nala said nothing for a moment as it all sank in. The only thought she seemed to make was Their alive!

"Woooahhh" She cried as a smile spread over face. This time when she rushed towards them, there was no viciousness, only the joy of knowing her friends was alive again. The trio embraced and began to talk at once, each wanting to know how the other had come to be there.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Timon cried from the ground as Nala, Maia, and Simba looked down at him. A smile spread across Simba's face as he made a quick introduction.

"Timon, this is Nala. She's our best friend" He explained to Timon, who eyed Nala distractingly

"Friend?" He asked in disbelief as Simba and Nala hugged again as well as Maia and Nala the smiles on their faces evidence enough of how happy they were.

"Yeah. Hey Pumbaa! Get over here" Simba called to Pumbaa as he finally freed himself from the tree root. He cautiously made his way towards them, wary of the fact that a few moments ago Nala had been intent on eating him.

"Nala, this is Pumbaa. Pumbaa, Nala" Simba encouraged his friends as he watched them.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance" Pumbaa said with a smile. "Pleasures all mine." Nala replied.

"Whoa, whoa! Time-out!" Timon exploded, confused by everyone's casual attitude "Let me get this straight: You guys know her, she knows you two but she wants to eat him. And everybody's O.K with this? Did I miss something?" Timon exploded as Maia tried to calm him down. "Relax, Timon. It's a simple mistake, no big deal."

"Wait 'til every one finds out you've been here all this time" Nala said with a smile of hope crossed her face. Now Scar could pay for what he had done to the Pride lands…. And her "And your mother, what will she think?" The years had been hard on Sarabi after the loss of her mate and cub, and now her child could come back. Simba's face fell and he looked away.

"She doesn't have to know. No-one needs to know" How could he tell her the truth? That he was the reason his father had died? She would never forgive him, nor would his mother if she ever found out. Better to live away from them than for them to hate him.

"Well, of course they do! Everyone thinks you're dead." A warning flashed to Simba. Dead? Scar had seen him run away, told him to run.

"Scar told us about the stampede" Nala continued, lowering her eyes. "He did?" Simba asked.

"Wait a minute? You were in the stampede, Simba?" Maia asked.

"Well actually- my father was...he kinda died there." Simba whispers sadly. "I understand, my father died there as well." Maia said both of them not knowing they share the same father. "What else did he tell you?" Simba asked.

"What else matters, you're alive. That means, you're the King."

"King?" Timon laughed. "Lady, have you gotten your lions crossed.

"King!" Pumba blurted out. "Your majesty, I gravel at your feet." Pumba said bowing and kissing Simba's paws making him feel uncomfortable. "Stop it." He said taking his paw away from Pumba. "It's not gravel, it's grovel and don't he's not the King! Are ya?" Timon turned to Simba.

"No..." Simba began.

"Simba!" Nala exclaimed.

"No, I'm not the King." Simba said. "Maybe I was going to be the King but that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight, you're the King and you never told us?" Timon asked.

"Look, I'm still the same guy!" Simba exclaimed.

"But with power!" Timon added.

"Simba, does this mean that you have to go back to Pride Rock?" Maia asked Simba. Simba thought long and hard about her question. Although Simba secretly wanted to go back home but it he couldn't not after what he caused the Pride Rock or at least tricked to believe he caused.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Nala asked.

"Hey, whatever you have to say to Simba, you can say in front of us. Right, Simba?" Timon looked to his buddy for agreement, his arms crossed and head held high.

"Maybe you should go." Simba said as he shared a stare with Nala, their eyes locked together.

"It starts" Timon said, throwing up his hands as he and Pumbaa began to walk away "You think you know a guy" Pumbaa merely sighed as he followed Timon.

"We'll be back in a moment, you guys." Maia said following both Timon and Pumba.

"Timon and Pumbaa, you learn to love them" Simba said with a smile as he watched his friends go. His smile vanished when Nala did not smile back, instead moving away from him slightly with her head down.

"What?" Simba asked as he moved himself in front of her and touched her forehead with his "What is it?"

"It's like you're back from the dead" She whispered as everything began to sink in "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone. What it means to me." Here her voice cut off as images of Scar and the Pride Lands filled her eyes. He had to pay for everything he had done to her home, her mother, her sister and her.

"I've really missed you and Maia."

"We've missed you two." While Timon was complaining to her and Pumba about Simba and Nala falling in love. Maia was doing some thinking on her own about the similarities between her and Simba and how their father was killed at the Pride Rock. Maia couldn't put her paw on it but for some reason she thought to herself. _"Why did my father and his father involved in the stampede?"_


End file.
